cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Kilroy
'Jonathan Kilroy Sr''' was a British archeologist, historian and soldier, and is the father of Johnny Storm, who is the main protagonist of the series. Though he enjoyed a much more quieter life of archeology than his son, he too, embarked on countless adventures filled with much peril, either doing so willingly or not so much. Biographical Overview Jonathan Kilroy Sr was born in England, Great Britain in 1882. While growing up in England, he found himself to be a more neurotic and bookish individual, but he also had a very close childhood friend named Ann, the tomboyish daughter of an archeology professor. Due to his father's friendship with Ann's father, the two often traveled to different areas of the British Empire, especially India. As such, the thrill seeking Ann would often take the young Jonathan on explorations, often against his will, but ultimately these actions would help him out of his shell. As such, as he grew into a young adult, Jonathan would embark on his own adventures and face his own perils, often to research or obtain different artifacts. His most particular areas of interest were Egypt, India and Palestine, but throughout his whole life, Jonathan would have a strong interest in the Holy Grail, and would spend much of his time researching and looking for it. At some point in time, Jonathan would marry Ann, and in 1908, the two would have a son, the famous explorer and archeologist, Johnny Storm. Jonathan also engaged in a vast number of conflicts, such as fighting in Cuba and the Philippines to help rebels against the Spanish, and would even meet Theodore Roosevelt, and fighting to suppress the Boxer Rebellion in China. Later on, he would become a soldier in the British Army and fight in World War I, fighting in Europe and Africa against German and Ottoman Turkish forces. Later on, he worked extensively as a history and archeology professor, teaching at universities. However, he did keep embarking on a number of different adventures throughout the 1920s, such as fighting in the Mexican Revolution, and embarking on perilous ventures in China and India. Despite this, he never stopped looking for the Holy Grail. His big break came in 1945, when he finally found markers leading to the Holy Grail in Palestine. Here, he became the primary companion of his son, Johnny Storm, as the two worked together heavily to find the Grail before the Nazis lead by Samuel Sanisten could. Eventually, they found it in the lost city of Nazareth, but when he had to choose between saving his son's life and recovering the artifact he sought for his whole life, Jonathan immediately chose his son. The two then escape the city before it is then closed up again, sealing the city and the Grail forever. Jonathan would enjoy a much healthier relationship with his son afterwards, and later on, he would help him to search for Excalibur, the Sword of King Arthur, but it would end up costing him his life. Appearance Jonathan was a thin man of medium height, having a slim build. He had brown hair, and also had a full mustache and small beard. He had hazel eyes and he mostly wore glasses all the time. As he got older, he began balding, and his hair started greying and his figure also began to become more stocky and heavy. He spoke in a deep voice with a British accent. Personality and Traits Jonathan was a very stern and hardened person who was mostly committed to his work and his research. He was also a very witty and sophisticated person who spoke intelligently and showed much knowledge on a number of things. While being very bookish, he is also very strict and an authoritarian figure, imposing harsh discipline on others and having a desire to maintain control. However, he is shown to be very compassionate and has a desire to help others and stop evildoers. He had a very strained and harsh relationship with his son, Johnny, seemingly showing a lack of interest in him, yet, leading to the two having heated arguments. Despite becoming older and frailer, he still maintained strong authority over his now adult son, something that annoyed the younger Johnny. Even so, he still showed much deep love and care for his son and would go above and beyond to protect him, even risking his life to save him, as well as choosing to rescue his son rather than obtain the artifact he had been looking for his entire life. When he was a young adult, he was shown to be very anxious and excitable, as well as somewhat neurotic, having absolutely no interest in going on adventures or face any kind of peril. However, as he got roped into adventures against his will, he started becoming much braver and bolder, and started embarking on his own adventures. Even so, he still prefers a quiet life, but like his son, he too, was known as a womanizer, except for when he was married, as well as a drinker. Trivia Category:Johnny Storm Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Sophisticated Category:Authority Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Enforcers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Ghosts Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:War Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Hard Workers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Military Characters Category:Business Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Serious Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Obsessed Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Jerks Category:Old Characters Category:Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Damsels Category:Chosen One Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Swordsman Category:Married or Parents Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Control Freaks Category:Mentor Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wise Heroes Category:Empowered Characters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Passionate Learners Category:Recurring Category:Rescuers Category:Altruistic Category:Trap Masters Category:Determinators